Wolfida
'''Wolfida' was a male Nord Vampire who appears in the Burned Mane Canon. Formerly a Dark Brotherhood assassin in the late Third Era, Wolfida rose to the rank of Silencer before he was betrayed by Speaker Lucien Lachance for breaking one of the Five Tenets. Following the betrayal, Wolfida was left for dead with an arrow in his back until his life was saved and he was turned by the Vampire Aleri Indoril, who would later become his lover and wife. However as of the events of 4E 227 Wolfida is now a Werewolf courtesy of a bite from Sir Beren Auld. Biography (Pre-Plight of the Reachmen) Born in Bruma at the turn of the century, Wolfida's life was initially filled with promise, however this promise soon faded away after he was jailed at the age of 16 for the murder of a man who had in fact faked his own death. Bemused over these turn of events, Speaker for the Black Hand of the Dark Brotherhood, Lucien Lachance took it upon himself to free Wolfida on one condition, he kill the man who had framed him. Despite his initial misgivings and with the help of Lachance, Wolfida tracked down the man and disemboweled him with his own Flawless Nordic Sword, something Wolfida would later take partly as a trophy, but also as it was the finest blade he'd ever seen at the time. After his first kill, Wolfida was initiated into the Dark Brotherhood, more specifically at the Cheydinhal sanctuary. The Nord rose quickly through the ranks and soon became Lucien's own personal silencer. All went well as The Brotherhood lined Wolfida's pockets with thousands of gold septims, however one contract just provd to be too much for Wolfida and a fellow Brotherhood assassin, and he was forced to kill his comrade to prevent the guild being implicated, in doing so breaking one of the Five Tenets. Following the kill, several of his guild mates exiled him from the sanctuary, but Wolfida needed to belong to something and set about rectifying his mistake by going on a dangerous mission with Lucien Lachance to hunt and kill a Vampiric Dunmer formerly of the Morag Tong. Upon arrival at the cave in which the vampire was supposed to be hiding, Lachance betrayed Wolfida and shot him in the back with a silver arrow, leaving him for dead in the lair of vampire assassin who had actually been hired by the Brotherhood to murder Wolfida. However the plot failed when Aleri Indoril the vampire assassin took pity on the dying Nord and turned him into a Vampire Lord. Ironically Aleri would argue that she completed the contract due to Wolfida passing from the world of the living to the world of the undead. Whilst training Wolfida with his new Vampiric powers Aleri fell in love with him and he with her. Together the two would found a vampire coven that would last well into the Fourth Era. The coven would last until 4E 205 when an Imperial General by the name of Tiberius Lux's unit slaughtered all the vampires apart from Wolfida and Aleri. The latter of which he kept imprisoned with the noble House Auld, and the former he forced into their service. Events of Plight of the Reachmen Following Damo Auld's capture and recapture after his escape attempt failed, Wolfida secretly flew into the prison in bat form and assassinated the guard tasked with watching the Reachman. After helping Damo escape his cell, the two made their way to High Rock, where they were stopped by members of the Imperial Legion for their crimes committed in the uprising, however Damo managed to talk his way out of the situation leaving several annoyed Legionnaires behind as they returned to Shornhelm to rejoin the Auld family. Life after Plight of the Reachmen Sometime after the events of 4E 224, Wolfida completed an assassination of an Altmer diplomat and framed the Dark Brotherhood, as a result the Vampire abandoned his Shrouded Armor in favor of Rough Leather Armor so as to avoid suspicion. Events of AGOT: High Rock Wolfida once again appears following Emeric's meeting with King Perien La Rouche. During the conversation, the Castellan discussed a second Jarrin Root and then ordered him to help Rodwell to set up a meeting with the Dowager Queen, before the vampire flew away in his bat-form. Later on Wolfida in his bat form flew through the open window and materialised back into his normal self and interrupted Emeric's relaxation. Whilst there the Castellan ordered the death of Sylch, King Perien's master of whispers, and requested with the help of a Nightingale, that Wolfida string him up outside Perien's balcony. Wolfida then met with the Nightingale in a tavern and payed him half the job cost up front, 5000 septims and relayed the instructions to the Nightingale that Sylch is to be soul-trapped before his death, to prevent any chance of resurrection. An hour or two after his meeting Wolfida heard the noise from a nearby tavern, the vampire raced out to the street to see two Werewolves tearing apart several guards. He uttered the words "Crap" as the two wolves had gained his vampiric scent. Wolfida attempted to turn into a bat but one of the lycanthropes caught him and threw him to the ground. Without thinking the Nord sunk his fangs into his werewolf attacker. The wolf then yelped in pain as his lycanthropic form began to fade. Wolfida could taste the blood in his mouth and began to feel strange. His red eyes reverted to their original blue and his fangs partially receded. Wolfida realised his mistake and exclaimed "No!" as he transformed into a werewolf for the first time. In his wolf form Wolfida chased off after Cassander into the moonlight. When the two woke up they discussed the events and figured out what had actually happened the night before. Following their conversation Wolfida started on the long walk back to Shornhelm, along the way he found his set of Rough Leather armor along with a wolf's head pommel steel longsword and decided to embrace his newly gained lycanthropy. As the two wolves passed the street where the fight took place, Cassander realised the damage he and his uncle had caused, before Wolfida urged him onto the palace. After a confrontation with Emeric, Wolfida was held in a secure location away from his wife, whilst the Castellan gave his son his new orders and one last chance, kill the King of the East. As he was also threatened with the death of his wife, Wolfida joined his new wolf brother on his dangerous mission into the East and was nearly captured alongside him, before he transformed into a wolf and fled. Now alone and without any real allies to help him, Wolfida wandered the forest in his beast form for several weeks until he came upon the young Arielle Stentor being attacked by a group of bloodfiends. Wolfida dispatched the feral vampires with relative ease and made a pact with Arielle to return her to her brother in Thorkan Park. Upon arrival in Thorkan Park, Wolfida realised that he and Arielle had arrived too late, as King Roberto had been treacherously murdered in an event known as the Red Wedding. In the chaos Arielle attempted to slip away only to encounter a mysterious woman and her crossbow wielding companion. After a brief exchange and a short fight with some Solance Guards, the group slipped away only for Arielle to leave during the night whilst Wolfida slept. Feeling responsible for the girl Wolfida began to track her on her quest for vengeance throughout High Rock. Weapons and Apparel * Shrouded Armor (During Plight of the Reachmen only) * Shrouded Gloves (During Plight of the Reachmen only) * Shrouded Boots (During Plight of the Reachmen only) * Nordic Sword (Until contraction of Lycanthropy) * Rough Leather Chainmail (Post Plight of the Reachmen) * Rough Leather Gloves (Post Plight of the Reachmen) * Rough Leather Boots (Post Plight of the Reachmen) * Steel Longsword with Wolf head Pommel (Following contraction of Lycanthropy) Trivia * Wolfida is the first Vampire in the Burned Mane Canon to become a Werewolf * Whilst appearing to have no morals, Wolfida is actually a loving husband, who only murders to ensure that his wife remains alive. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Assassins Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Werewolves